Cadena de hilos
by fenixdelviento
Summary: No importa donde vayas, ni lo que paso algún día. Las cadenas que nos unen te tiraran de vuelta hacia mi, no sueñes, no llores, no vivas sin que yo lo sepa por que desde hoy seré tu dueño y eso jamas te podrás escapar...UA (tengo que aprender a hacer resúmenes . )
1. prologo

_advertencia: (que extraño es hacer esto _w_) hetalia ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por que si así lo fuera seria de lo mas yaoi posible e Inglaterra viviría con __américa_

-¿dime va a doler?- dijo un susurro tembloroso

-tranquilo, todo estará bien- le respondieron aquellos ojos carmesí, por más que quisiera confiar en su respuesta en su mente no hubo más que el sentimiento de angustia que rápidamente fu invadiendo su cuerpo, pero no era la situación en la que se encontraba si no lo tranquilo que el pronunciaba aquellas palabras, como un conjuro mágico que lo protegiera pero que aun así el negara el efecto.

La oscuridad de la noche rodeaba por completo la habitación con la sola excepción de una vela furtiva encendida al lado de la cama "para espantar los monstruos" dijo una vez su madre. Esa pequeña luz que perfilaba los detalles de las sombras de los presentes jugando con ellas mostrando cada detalle de sus movimientos pero incapaz de reflejar lo que estaba escrito en sus rostros.

-Estas temblando-

-Debe ser por el frio que pasa por la ventana-

-¿Quieres que la cierre?-

-…no-

-¿Estás listo?-

-Si-

Aun con la mirada baja, el supo que quería que ya todo pasara, con solo pasarle la mano por su mejilla pudo notar el temblor en sus labios, pero no le importo pues ya no podía aguantar más con este dolor, no, él sabía que no era dolor lo que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado, era algo más fuerte, más atrayente casi como si el destino los hubiese encadenado para jamás separarse del uno del otro, este sentimiento no le era desconocido en absoluto solo que ahora esa mucho más fuerte "Embriagante" susurro su psique, eso no lo negaba pues era la verdad , una verdad a la que no sería capaz de resistir mas.

La luz de vela como único testigo de sus actos, se fue acercando lentamente al él tentadora y tortuosamente, sus ojos jamás le quitaron la vista a pesar de que el ojiverde lo intentaba innumerables veces con un sonrojo claramente marcado en sus rostros y eso no hacía más que volverlo loco, el color carmín de sus mejillas y el latir de su corazón no hacían más que hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le iba quedando. Se acerco a él y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarle el cuello como si quisiera grabar cada parte de este en su memoria. Él otro se dejaba como si aquello fuera natural entre ellos pero ambos habían que no era así, el tenía miedo y el tenia ansias.

Reemplazó el tacto de sus manos por sus labios, casi saboreando su cuello empezó a besarle y él le dejaba más espacio para esta tarea al mover su cabeza hacia atrás como invitándolo a proseguir. En este momento ya no lo aguanto más su cordura se iba lejos y solo quería seguir. Sus besos comenzaron a transformarse en algo mas, de aquellos labios que habían besado ese cuello salían colmillos que se incrustaron en la piel de ahora su víctima, ese sentimiento lo embriagaba, de saciar su sed con aquel néctar prohibido, su razón ya estaba lejos mientras bebía al ritmo de ese frenético palpitar de él quien a merced de su atacante se dejaba estar pues sus fuerzas se habían ido, solo sentía el sonido de su sangre que se iba lejos de su cuerpo, y a su vez este no respondía pero esto no le importaba, no le importaba nada solo aferrarse más a la espalda de su atacante, en la mañana ya no recordaría nada pero eso no le importaba a ninguno, solo se dejaban llevar por el momento; ya no sería la misma relación que antes, el se convertiría en su presa y él en cazador, su vampiro…..

_y que tal? compasión es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber si es buena idea continuarlo o no ! acepto cualquier critica, opiniones, scones, arthur ukes *¬*_

_por cada reviews alfred le da mimitos(cof,cof) a Arthur w_


	2. indicios

_advertencia: hetalia ni sus personajes me corresponden si fuera así el yaoi seria pan de cada día_

_MyobiXHitachiin: era el prologo XD y no sabo pero no creo que sea como twilight pero están juntos creo _w_ mejor no spoleo_

Ya era de mañana o al menos eso indicaban los rayos de luz fugases que se colaban por la ventana pero aun sabiendo eso no quise abrir mis ojos no por el hecho del sueño y cansancio que remecían mi cuerpo si no por costumbre de no abrirlos a menos que piense salir de mi cama, pero esta no era mi cama y al ver a mi alrededor pude ver que tenía razón; no había libros (y uno que otro peluche) que adornaban mi alcoba solo era un cuatro blanco lleno de maquinas midiendo a mi parecer mi salud y vida. Todo parecía simplemente de película…

-OH! Arthur ya estas despierto!- esa voz…era mi madre que a pesar de su edad seguía viéndose pequeña y dueña de la única prueba de que soy su hijo, sus ojos verdes.

-doctor, venga doctor Arthur ya despertó!- y en eso salió corriendo, ¿Doctor? Al menos supe que estaba en el hospital pero ese sentimiento de angustia todavía no se va, de nuevo me quede completamente solo con el silencio, por inercia lleve mi mano al cuello no sé porque pero me da cierta sensación de tranquilidad.

-Ve doctor, Arthur está despierto-

-Es un milagro, con su condición no me hubiese extrañado que hubiese estado en coma por lo menos un mes-

-Yo estaba… ¿Qué me paso?- un mes! No entiendo

-Jovencito, usted sufrió un colapso nervioso a causa de un severo estrés en conjunto de una profunda depresión-

-¿Colapso?- esto no puede ser cierto

-Sí, la trajeron inmediatamente después de que desmayara-

-¿Quien?-

-No sé bien en realidad, pero las enfermeras las encontraron sentada afueras del hospital. Que falta de consideración, disculpe ¿se encuentra bien? Que falta de consideración la mía nosotros nos iremos ahora mismos para que descanse, una enfermera vendrá dentro de poco a comprobar todo de nuevo-

Y eso fue todo, no mas doctor, no mas madre, eso fue todo lo que vi y escuche al menos por un buen rato, esto ya me está hartando no entiendo ni puta idea lo que está pasando ¿Cómo fue que colapse? ¿Quién me trajo? ¿Scott? seguro, ese bastardo solo se preocupa de su preciosa gaita y pobre el diablo el que la toque ¿Depresión? que yo recuerde no; AHHH! Esto es desesperante y doloroso para mi cabeza, no entiendo nada y siento como si me atropello un camión, esto es peor que la resaca, mejor dormiré y cuando despierte estaré en mi habitación y todo esto habrá sido un jodido sueño producto del alcohol…

Cuando desperté todo estaba igual, estaba las maquinas y el cuarto tan blanco como es sueño, jajajaja y yo que creí que era un sueño. Una enfermera paso por la habitación y se puso a revisar las maquinas y cuando me vio solo sonrió, como si una sonrisa me sacara de aquí. Le pregunte si mi madre estaba por aquí y ella me dijo que no que ya era tarde pero al menos dijo que me traería de cenar, ya era hora parecía que estuviera muriendo de hambre y ante eso ella sonrió otra vez y se marcho dejándome de nuevo solo, quería un poco de te pero como dicen los mendigos no escogen su comida pero…

-Esto no sabe a nada…- dije en un susurro porque era la verdad por más que probaba la comida era como si me echara aire en el estomago y mientras mas comía peor me sentía.

¿Es que acaso no tenía hambre? Deje la comida ahí pues eso no hacía más que darme más hambre, a pesar de los regaños de la enfermera solo dije que tenía sueño y asunto arreglado y se fue deseándome buenas noches.

Ya por fin solo en esa cama blanca solo oyendo los ruidos que la ciudad me ofrecía podía ordenar un poco todo con claridad, veamos; primero despierto en un hospital a causa de una crisis nerviosa provocada por no ser que cosa (pero sigo creyendo que Scott tenía algo que ver), segundo he estado durmiendo casi todo el bendito día cosa que no hace más que sentirme perezoso y tercero mientras más pasa el tiempo más hambre tengo me hace sentir gordo.

Ya que estos problemas son menos importantes pero no entiendo porque no me puedo quitar esta sensación es rara como si no entendiera algo será ¿Angustia? Si debe ser eso, los personajes de los libros siempre la describen como una presión en el pecho y un pulso agitado, pero mi pulso no está…. No está, veamos quizá en mi cuello lo encuentre, tampoco, ¿En mi corazón? No está tampoco pero si la maquina debería avisarme…esta en silencio ¿Cuándo fue que paro? Pero, quizás esa estúpida maquina este mala, si es jajajaja, como es posible que no tenga pulso si estoy vivo, estupideces, yo estoy vivo ¿verdad? Estoy acá ¿No es cierto?...

"_Pero si ya conoces la respuesta mi pequeño Arthur, esa sensación de angustia y miedo te la confirma ¿No crees?"_

_pliss dejen un reviews, con tomatazos criticas constructiva, conejos britanicos, ayudas y no sabo para poder continuarlo 3_


	3. acciones

-AAAHHHH!¡¿Que me paso?! Sé que sentía sed de hace días pero ¿Por qué de todas las personas que habitan este maldito mundo lo tenía que escoger a el?-

Este no era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los tantos reproches que Alfred se había dado a si mismo desde que dejo al ojiverde en las puertas del hospital, y para mayor carga de su conciencia era que ya lo conocía, no había hablado con directamente con él ni cruzado alguna mirada furtiva en el pasar de la ciudad, nop nada de eso (aunque muchas veces lo deseo) nunca le paso. Él lo conocía por el olor si se puede llamar así, desde hace tiempo que lo había visto y lo observaba de cerca, todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, el estaba sentado en el parque leyendo tranquila y concentradamente como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo. Para Alfred fue como cualquier otra persona que pasa su tiempo tranquilamente pero no lo podía dejar de mirar, su fragancia era simplemente exquisita casi una atracción magnética donde cualquiera que se le acercara era una escoria.

"ridículo", se dijo a si mismo pero a pesar de eso no se le acerco, no por cariño si no que se había prometido no acercarse más a los humanos, pero con solo verlo ya sentía que estaba jugando con fuego y que su promesa se la llevaría el viento.

Verlo todos los días en el parque ya parecía una rutina, y no porque fuera un acosador lo veía no eso jamás, solo que en ese parque en ese preciso lugar era donde más tranquilo estaba y nunca escogía ese lugar porque así observaba con odio y recelo a quien se le acercara. Y cuando finalmente su objetivo, léase el joven de ojos verdes se iba a casa lo vigilaba para que llegara a casa, como una "damisela en peligro".

De esta manera pasaron los días y así las semanas, donde lo cuidaba como un verdadero héroe desde su llegada al parque hasta el anochecer y lo dejaba en su casa mientras que se repetía "estoy vigilando a mi presa y no a una damisela".

Todo iba como la seda hasta que algo cambio en esta rutina, el llego mas tarde a aquel parque pero no traía los libros de siempre, no, esta vez de sus ojos emergían abundantes lagrimas, pero a pesar de que vio el sufriente en su rostro no fue a consolarlo como se espera de un héroe que va a quitar las penas de su damisela, solo lo miro a la distancia pues pensaba que si se acercaba a le solo le haría más daño que la persona que lo hizo llorar pero eso no impidió que sintiera odio por quien lo había hecho sufrir. Las lágrimas del ojiverde no cesaban y el temblor de su cuerpo iba en aumento casi como si estuviera convulsionando a pesar de eso intento pararse pero no lo logro y cayo directamente al suelo, se había desmayado pero aun así de sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas de tristeza o dolor.

En ese momento ya no aguanto más, olvidándose de todo lo que se dijo a si mismo anteriormente se acerco a él y lo empezó a examinar como si se tratara de un medico preparado en sus mejores años, para su sorpresa su pulso estaba a niveles altísimos al igual que una gran fiebre que tenia simplemente dejándolo indefenso, pero su psique le susurra otra cosa, "se ve delicioso". Consiente de como se sentía planeaba dejar al joven cerca de algún lugar pero, la situación cambio drásticamente, su pulso comenzó a bajar muy rápido al igual que su temperatura, el cambio brusco de temperatura le estaba afectando seriamente y la temperatura ambiental no ayudaba pues era una fría tarde de otoño, finalmente se decidió por lo que parecía una mejor idea para salvarle a pesar de que después se arrepentiría seriamente lo llevo a su casa.

-Y después lo mordí para evitar que muriera, genial ahora me convertí en un estúpido héroe-

Si era un héroe por haberle salvado la vida al joven, pero eso traería consecuencias, graves consecuencias para ambos, a pesar de que no quería afrontarlo muy en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida a aquel joven.

-Mañana tendré que dar muchas explicaciones- dijo al viento, porque aun que no lo quisiera mañana tendría muchas cosas que explicar al joven que sin duda exigiría respuestas de una u otra manera.

_Me tarde un mundo en actualizar -3- acepto reviews, tomatazos. criticas, ayudas, arthur muuy ukes, hamburguesas no olviden comentar *w* _


End file.
